Scarlett Holmes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and Lilika Matthews (tumblr), she can be found here. Scarlett Patricia Holmes (born 12th October 1978) was the daughter of Emmie Holmes and Cameron Sorrin and the twin sister of Sky Holmes. She had an older sibling; Freddie and two younger siblings; Eva and Zach. They all took their mother’s name as the Holmes were a renowned family amongst other witches, and so therefore evil would be less likely to attack them. Due to the fact that Emmie Holmes and John Winchester were friends, Scar and Sam and Dean Winchester have known each other since they were children. Scarlett’s father Cameron, was a practitioner of black magic, because of to his paranoia, due of the volume of demon attacks they suffered, that evil would get to his family. This led to him taking drastic measures to ensure their safety by manipulating himself an army of like-thinking witches, who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe all monsters and demons form the face of the earth using extremely dark magic. Scar is a white (good) witch, renowned in the hunting community for overchrging on tarot card and palm readings to afford the life. She hunts regularly, using her car in as a base. Scarlett was in a long-term relationsip with Dean Winchester until her death in 2010, when she was killed along with the demon posessing her. At the beginning of season 8, Scar is resurrected by accident in an attempt to bring back “She”. She is resurrected in the body of a girl called Abigail Anderson, who was 22 at the time, with no known way of removing herself. =Biography= Early Life Scarlett Patricia Holmes was born, in the October of 1978. When she and her twin sister were fourtheir parents had a row. Her father was an eccentric and he was paranoid, he was growing more and more paranoid that Scar and her siblings would die because of the volume of demon attacks they suffered and he wanted to take to drastic measures to ensure their safety he wanted to start using dark magic. That night, her father moved out, leaving Eva’s mom and her siblings, with the promise to find a way to keep them safe from evil. All that her mother knew was that there were many reports from reliable sources that Cameron was manipulating himself an army of like-thinking witches, who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe all monsters and demons form the face of the earth. Not many opposed this until they found out just how dark this magic was. The magic involved sacrifices, human sacrifices and a lot of them, soon most hunters had decided that any of these witches were something to be hunted. Childhood and Training Emmie became more and more worried for Scarlett and her siblings’ welfare. She was worried that, as a lot of hunters viewed their father as public enemy number one at the time, that herself and her children would become at risk of attack. While technically the Holmes family weren’t on the ‘fair game’ list, they were now looking like a pretty staggering risk to the both the magical and normal world as far as most hunters were concerned. So Emmie trained her kids to fight even if they had to fight humans and monsters alike. Scarlett’s weapon of choice was always her grandfather’s shotgun which she, once old enough to hunt on her own, loaded with rocksalt bullets. She and her siblings were taught to fight like warriors; hand to hand combat, how to shoot at a guy even if he drew first. She was taught how to make potions and spells that would help her kill monsters, demons and even one that could temporarily strip the powers from a witch or stun a human. When Scarlett was 9 her mother got a new boyfriend, Meeting the Winchesters When Scarlett first met Dean when they were both aged eight, he befriended Eva and mostly Scar and Dean teased each other a bit. She was not really overtly fond of him on first impression as, from her perspective, he nearly got her little sister killed when they went to try to join in the hunt with John Winchester and Emmie had gone on, thinking that he was a demon. The two kids’ antics had ended up with them being faced with the real demon. Teenage Years During her adolescent years, her training intensified, and she was able to kill her first monster when she was 14, despite being told to allow Freddie to deal with it. While other members of the family begun to resent their upbringing, Scarlett reveled in it. She liked the idea of being a comic book hero, despite the fact the reaility of the life was nothing like that. In her late teen years, Scarlett worked part time at the town Mechanic’s after school. She was not the best student in the world like Sky was, but she wasn’t the worst. =Alternate Universes= Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Witches Category:White Witches Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Hunters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Holmes Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Twins Category:Odette Annable Images Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Eliza Dushku Images Category:Ex-"Void" Category:Tarot Card Readers Category:Linguists Category:Resurrected